Mad World
by GreyGooseLover
Summary: Angst-ridden goth sisters, Kim and Bailey have a tough enough time as it is. Especially, when Kim gets attacked by a werewolf. And not the shape-shifter kind. How will Kim react when Jared imprints on her? Can he save her? Ginger SnapsxTwilight crossover
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does, which is good because I bet I can make it so much more awesome. **

**Prologue**

You know how some people say that High School is the greatest years of your life? Well they're wrong. Dead wrong. I mean dead wrong as in killed, body cut up, stuffed in a plastic bag and thrown on the side of the road kind of dead wrong.

See, I think the people who say that were the popular kids who were busy making everyone else miserable. Therefore for them, high school= FUN. FUN. FUN. Not for me, or my sister for that matter.

Nope. Not. At. All.

"Wrists are for girls. I'm slitting my throat." I told Bailey as I fell back on my bed with a knife in my hand. "You should definitely hang".

She sat on her bed parallel to mine and started, "It's the idea of everyone just standing there…….staring. I mean, what if they just…..laugh?". Typical B, always worrying what people think of her. Even in death she's insecure.

"They'll be in awe. Suicides like the ultimate '**Fuck You'. **Come on, its so 'us'.

"Well, its easy for you since you don't care". She was right. I could give two shits what people think of me.

"B, It's the 'pact'". Back when I was eight years old and Bailey was only seven we, well more like I made a pact that we would kill ourselves together by the time we were both sixteen. That same day, we created a "blood bond" where we cut our palms and put our hands together to signify the pact. Of course, we cut the bottom of our palms so it wouldn't be as noticeable to our parents. Our parents. Now that's a whole different story.

I held up my hand to Bailey and waved it around her face. "Out by sixteen, or dead on the scene but together forever". When she didn't respond I waved my hand around her face more and wiggled my fingers. "Together Forever" I repeated.

Bailey finally put her hand up to mine. "United against life as we know it".

"Us dead will be the shit B, trust me".


	2. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything…..sadly**

School. Just the _greatest_ part of my day. I'm going to be so sad when it's over. Sense the sarcasm here? I can. Then again this is my inner monologue.

High School is one of the most demented parts of life. Isn't school supposed to be about learning? To Bailey and I it is. Well, not really. For us, High School was pretty much pointless for us.

I mean, we were planning on killing ourselves in a year anyway.

High school is split into four groups if you ask me; The douche bag jocks, the slutty girls, and the inbetween people, and the outcasts.

The 'douche bag jocks' consist of the borderline retarded members of the sports teams of Quileute Tribal School (QTS for short) who date the sluts of the school (who are mostly cheerleaders) and could care less about their grades or other peoples feelings.

All they care about is getting laid. Some of these jocks consist of Jared Thail and Paul Adams. Two of the douchiest, and most disgusting individuals I've ever met in my entire life.

The man-whores of the school, if all the gossip I hear is correct.

Like I said before the sluts of the school are mostly cheerleaders who only date the jocks. It's basically an un-written rule of a high school clique that you cant fuck a person outside of your social circle.

That is, you are part of a sexually active clique. The of the schools biggest sluts are Trina Sinclair and her prison bitch Lily Truel. Ironically 'Truel' sounds like 'Tool' which is exactly what she is.

Another ironic thing about those two assholes is that they're paired up with the other two assholes Paul and Jared in terms of dating. To this day, I cant even think of two better couples than those four morons.

The 'in between' kids are kids that aren't exactly popular but not outcasts either. They aren't the main topic of gossip, but not the main topic of the "popular" kids' torture either. They do good in school, but aren't nerds.

You hear of a few of them having sex, but they don't have a chance of getting a couple STD's like the whores of the school.

The outcasts are basically Bailey and I. Well, us and the mentally challenged kids. We both share the same lunch table, actually. Were the subjects of most of our classmates torture. Both, the 'popular kids' and the 'in between' kids. What bugged me to no end was being considered a "classmate" of those dicks. Almost as if we were the same.

Like I want to be grouped with those conformists and whores? No thank you.

I was brought back to reality by the students in the classroom's clapping. Oh, B and I's slideshow was over. For an art project that was all about death, we decided to take pictures of us "dead".

All it was was us covered in fake blood and guts. There is no better way to entertain a group of high schoolers than to show them pictures of you covered in blood and guts. As soon as you get into high school did you suddenly develop ADD? Obviously B and I were immune.

Another reason we were outcasts.

Though is was mostly because we dressed "Gothic" or "Emo". So, in High School if you dressed differently you're going to become a "whipping boy" so to speak for all the so-called 'popular kids' to make fun of. Oh joy.

Now, don't get me wrong, we don't dress the way we do to get attention, and its not like were trying to be "emo" its just who we are. We like dressing the way we do and being who we are. Sorry I cant change that. Im not going to conform. I have two words for "conforming": **FUCK THAT.**

During the aftermath of our slideshow Bailey and I couldn't wipe the smug looks off our faces.

Mr. Wayne started; "Well the Fitzgerald sisters clearly worked hard on that. That was very…uh….disturbing though…wasn't it?" He pointed at both of us. "Look see me after the guidance office after class. Seperatley"

The smug looks on out faces were quickly replaces with ones of distain and annoyance.

I just can't wait for that guidance appointment after class. Gotta love sarcasm. After all, its how I survived these past joyous two years of high school.

**Bailey POV **

High School. I cannot even begin to express my dislike for this place. It seems like a prison, with teachers as guards, making sure we don't escape. How boring.

Other than a few remotely attractive teachers, you might as well just block out their faces and pretend they're corpses. It's fitting actually. Here they are moving through life, almost empty. Not even whole.

While they may not act like it I can see it in their eyes. They're just moving through life without any goals. Almost as if they never had any at all. Or, if they did they just failed at them. They are high school teachers after all.

The bell rang, painfully throughout the school and making my headache that much worse. Everyone filed out of the classroom, except for Kim and I. After everyone else had left, Mr. Wayne walked over to us and signaled to follow him.

As we made our way to the guidance office, people looked at us as if we were still covered in the fake blood and guts from our slideshow. But, that's just how it was. Everyone always looked at us like the school freaks.

Which we were…..by their standards. But, I liked being a freak. While walking through the halls I instantly felt uneasy, even though I was used to the looks, I just didn't like being ogled at.

Which is mostly the reason I was worried about the suicide pact. Kim, on the other hand just returned the dirty looks, looking back at everyone with anger written clear on her face. I wish I could be as fearless as her.

It was almost pathetic how Mr. Wayne sat there in the cheap little chair, that was probably the only one our school could afford with it's little-to-no funding, and repeated "How does that make you feel" and "are you sure you're okay?". It was sort of cheaply entertaining, actually.

After we have him our one or two word answers that gave him nothing to work with here. Soon he just gave up and sent us on our way.

And you wonder why he's almost 50 and has never been married or had kids. Now, we have gym. Just Great.

**AN: Sorry this chapter wasn't that long, although it felt like it. Don't worry because the chapters will get longer. But, I'm way too eager to publish the first chapter and to establish the character of Kim. And for fans of Ginger Snaps, don't worry she'll become more like Ginger over the course of the story. Review or I will eat your face!!! Im being serious actually.**


End file.
